villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Armitage Family
The 'Armitage Family ' are the major antagonists of the 2017 horror/thriller movie Get Out. They are members of an evil cult organization called the Order of the Coagula, who entrap, sell, and transfer the consciousness of prospective buyers into younger African Americans. Biography Started by the former patriach Roman Armitage, the Armitages operate as the heads of the secretive "Order of the Coagula" or simply "The Coagula". The Armitage's have been successful in their goals as the former patriarch and matriarch, Roman and his wife Marianne have had their consciousness transferred into Walter and Georgina, who were former partners of Roman and Marianne's granddaughter Rose, and were trapped into becoming servants of the family, though they only act this way for strangers. Dean Armitage After the supposed death of Roman, his son Dean (a retired neurosurgeon) performed the capture and transfer of young African Americans into the cult's hands. Donning a helmet similar to that of a black knight from medieval times and an allusion to the Black Knights of the Klu Klux Klan, Dean would personally capture African Americans for his procedures. During the initial meeting of Dean, he goes on about how he detests deer saying that whenever one is killed he feels a service is being done for all of mankind. Though a quick diatribe, it is done intentionally and meant due to the fact he has a mounted male deer in a room in his house. Dean also runs the auctioning off of the family prisoners to other occultists who seek to have the surgery performed on them. This is done silently in the backyard of the household as not to alert suspicious victims and with bingo cards for a further cover. Dean is married to Missy, who is instrumental in the hypnosis of the prisoners, and seems to be incredibly loyal to her as they have been together for at least 20 years. During the preparation for the procedure on Chris Wallace, who was sold to art dealer Jim Hudson, Chris impales Dean with the mounted bust of a taxidermy male deer and dies. Missy Armitage Missy (a psychiatrist and proficient hypnotist) hypnotizes all of the captured prospects in order to entrap their consciousnesses. Missy does this by utilizing a special tea cup and spoon that is constantly being stirred to induce her victims. This is even on film so as to remind victims of the cup in association with hypnosis, further rendering them under her control. The tea cup is invoked accidentally by Missy while drinking ice tea in the backyard, as it causes Georgina to slip into a trance herself. While Chris and his then girlfriend Rose are visiting the Armitage Family home, Missy is shown to detest the act of smoking cigarettes, even calling it a "disgusting habit" and asking if Chris smokes in front of her daughter. Here she is shown to care for Rose sighting that, "That is my kid." Missy goes on to hypnotize Chris, nearly trapping his consciousness by invoking painful memories of his own mother that render his body completely paralyzed. When Chris escapes Deans procedure, Missy's tea cup is destroyed by him, ending her ability to seduce future victims. Chris subsequently kills Missy with a sharp weapon she tried to use on him in a failed attempt to kill him as well. Rose and Jeremy Armitage Rose and her brother Jeremy grew up together in the Armitage Family home and are not far apart in age as Jeremy and her were in high school at the same time. Jeremy recounts their time and seems to be proficient in fighting as he enjoys talking about mixed-martial-arts and judges that Chris would be a good fighter if he trained properly. The bond between he and his sister is further seen when Jeremy recounts that Rose's first kiss was with a football player whom she bit the lip of by accident. Jeremy is also the lab assistant of his father Dean, but mostly handles the transportation of the hypnotized patients. When Chris outsmarts the hypnosis technique, Jeremy is beaten to near unconsciousness by Chris who continues through the house to escape. After both of his parents are killed, Jeremy puts Chris in a sleeper hold after he regained consciousness, but is stabbed and stomped on by Chris, killing him. Rose, unaware of the killing of her family, only finds Chris after the three immediate members of her family are dead, she then finds a bolt-action hunting rifle and attempts to kill Chris but misses every shot. Once her grandmother (who was still trapped in the body of Georgina) attempts to kill Chris two separate times, Rose is able to catch up and sends her grandfather after him to finish him off. Walter was rendered useless by the hypnosis spell due to Chris flashing a photo at him that breaks the spell. Walter then tricks Rose into handing him the rifle and shoots her, and then himself as well. Still not dead, Rose tries her trickery one more time, or possibly remorse though it is unlikely, and pleads that she loves Chris. Chris then tries to choke her out but finds he cannot kill her either. At the arrival of Rod Williams, Chris' best friend, the two escape and Rose is left to die in the middle of the street. Gallery Jeremy Armitage.jpg|Jeremy Armitage Mr. Dean Armitage.jpg|Dean Armitage Dr. Missy Armitage.jpg|Missy Armitage Rose Armitage.jpg|Rose Armitage ArmitageFamily.png DeanArmitage1.png MissyArmitage.png DeanArmitage.png DeanFire.png DeanMissy.png Trivia *Before Missy was trained in hypnosis, it is unclear how or if the family was able to trap people into their procedure, though it is likely she was one of the original founders of the procedure and therefore has used her hypnosis since the start. *While showing Chris around the house Dean remarks that Jesse Owens beat out his father Roman for the Olympics, starting the initial hatred of blacks or the idea to enslave them himself. *Walter - truly Roman Armitage - is seen greeting the other cult members when they arrive to the household, presumably as they are old friends of his. *Walter/Roman Armitage is also seen running in the middle of the night, but remarks it was only exercise, possibly due to his former love of running in his past life. *All patients of the Armitage's have scars from their procedures, Georgina can be seen adjusting her hair or wig to cover hers. Walter wears a cap to conceal his surgery scar. *The other occult members seem to serve no repercussions for their part in the Armitage's deeds, except for Jim Hudson who presumably died since he was left in the middle of an operation. Also with the Armitage family dead and their secret procedure lost, no other members will be able to transfer their brains into any more black victims, destroying their chance for immortality. *The Armitage family presumably makes all their money from the auctioning off of blacks since both Missy and Dean are retired. *It is unclear if Georgina and Walter remain as servants when guests aren't around due to the fact they are actually the parents of Dean and in-laws of Missy. *This is the second time Bradley Whitford's character (Dean Armitage) would be impaled by the skull extension of an animal. The first film being Cabin in the Woods (2012). Category:Families Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Supremacists Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Gaolers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Slaver Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Teams Category:Cult Leaders Category:Businessmen Category:Partners in Crime Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers